


Friend or Foe (Mallek Week Day 5)

by Kaioken95



Series: Mallek Week 2020 [5]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hiveswap: Friendsim, Mild Gore, Original Character(s), PurpleBlood Mallek, Subjuggulators, Violence, bloodswap Mallek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: Day 5 prompt for Mallek Week 2020Prompt chosen: Bloodswap Mallek (Purpleblood!Mallek)
Series: Mallek Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658482
Kudos: 2





	Friend or Foe (Mallek Week Day 5)

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the designs and personality of Purpleblood!Mallek by the artist @ssnakebytes on tumblr and wrote this piece featuring Zack on the run from some subjuggulators when he bumps into Mallek!
> 
> I enjoyed writing and want to write about this version of Mallek. Trigger warnings follow: BLOOD, mild violence, and death.

Zack had quickly turned into a corner, his back at the stone wall, his clothing was a mess. His jacket was torn and dirty, his shirt was partially ripped. Some blood running down his forehead. Shit. He had learned from a previous encounter that having red blood made him a target for every troll that either wanted to decorate their homes with his “rare” blood or open him up like a pumpkin. 

What the hell is wrong with everyone here. The ones wearing purple, seemed like they tend to murder everything and or put on a show while they do it. He just had to lay low for a bit, until his powers recharged then it would be more of a fair fight if he ran into trouble. Hearing a group of footsteps coming in his direction, Zack carefully turns into another alleyway and started running again. Looking back at the shadows, there were three of them. Fuck.

Crossing into another corner, he suddenly ran into something that made him fall to his butt on the cold, damp ground. He looked up, what he saw before him almost made his heart skip a beat, before he began to race fast. A very tall troll was standing before him, over 8 feet tall, he was wearing white trainers, purple pants, a tank top under a purple jacket with spiked shoulder pads, sinister face paint like the other clown trolls that ran around this place. And several piercings that he could on his face and horns.

“Well, well... So you’re the one causing all the commotion huh?” His voice was deep but gentle, a wide toothy grin spread across his face as he reached out to Zack.

On instinct Zack shut his eyes, ready for the other to pull him up and start throwing around. But nothing happened, he didn’t feel the troll touching him. Cautiously, he opened one eye to see the other’s hand just held out for him. His expression was non-threatening, a sly grin but his eyes were half open.

“Need a hand?” He asked as Zack seemed confused by this action. Looking between the troll’s face and his hand, he slowly reached out taking his hand, it was twice the size of Zack’s hand. Slightly pulling, he helped Zack up to his feet. 

“T-Thanks...” Zack was surprised by this and that’s all he could spit out.

“No worries, but you might wanna look ahead next time. Something like bumping someone around these parts can end... Bloody.” He said in a joking manner that another purpleblood would’ve bashed Zack’s skull in for bumping into him. 

“I’ll keep that in mind...” Zack slowly spoke. Still trying to process this. At that moment his pursuers had just turned into the alley. Zack had forgotten about them.

“There’s the candy red!” One of them shouted. The other two were equally menacing expressions. It was then the middle one noticed the larger troll standing behind Zack.

“Hey there brother, mind lending a hand with that alien. We’ll split the bright red liquids between the four of us...” Zack felt like a cornered animal, no one to go, cut off on both ends.

“No.” This took the trio of purples and Zack by surprise.

“Motherfucking what?” He was confused by his simple answer as he then took a few steps in front of Zack, while putting his hand on the human’s shoulder.

“This part is my territory brother.” He firmly said. “And this stranger here needs help, so I’m gonna keep him... You three can just fuck off.” He told him, his grip on Zack’s shoulder a little tighter.

“No fucking way! He found him first, he’s ours!” One of the other purpleblood shouted in anger.

“See that symbol on the wall...” He gestured over to the graffiti on the wall in the glowing purple, it was a sign symbol on his shirt. 

“This point is part of my area, and you know what happens when you try and move in on another brother’s terf.” He put his over hand into his pocket, a metallic clicking noise was heard.

Zack’s heart was ready to burst out of his chest, his eyes fixed on whatever the troll had in his pocket. Slowly he saw pull his hand out but now it was attached with a spiked knuckle duster. The trio of clowns pulled out their weapons, it was three on one, and the rarest of blood colours was standing just a few feet ahead of them. The troll holding onto Zack, carefully locked his arm the other’s neck, but very gently. Leaning closer, his lips against Zack’s ear.

“Don’t be scared... I promise I won’t hurt you.” Whispering into Zack’s ear, his quiet tone, and his words threw Zack off of course. 

“Get the candy red!” The leader obeyed, the two standing beside him rushed at Zack and the other. 

The tall purpleblood pushed Zack back, one quick swipe, he delivers an uppercut to one the trio and delivered a swift kick in the gut to the second attacker. The leader snarled in anger running towards the other, attempting to tackle him, Zack’s savior grabbed both sides of the troll’s head, tightly gripping it. The taller troll’s eyes went red, growling as he started furiously slamming the leader’s head into the wall. Zack watched in horror, the sound of the troll’s face hitting against the concrete, the squishing sound as purple stains were now on the wall.

The dominant purple troll then dropped the troll’s mangled corpse on top of his two unconscious lackeys. Breathing heavily, his eyes returned to a yellow, calmer. Zack’s face read the opposite, terror, fear, and disbelief, what was he gonna do, he didn’t have the strength to fight this guy, and he was too paralyzed with fear to move, he couldn’t run away. The other slowly turned around, smiling causally as if he didn’t just murder someone. He could see how frightened the alien was, walking over to him, Zack quickly looked up to face him, his eyes locking with the troll’s.

“I meant what I said… I don’t care if you have candy red blood, I’m not gonna hurt ya.” Crouching down to Zack’s level. “But it isn’t safe for you to wander around this district alone… I’m gonna keep you for a bit, just until you make it on your own.” He didn’t even let Zack answer him, scooping him up into his arms.

“My name’s Mallek by the way, pleased to meet you. And what do I call you?” He formally introduced himself to the human, Zack paused before he finally managed to open his mouth.

“Z-Zack… Zack’s my name.” He answered the other he grinned sweetly. “Interesting name Zack, well let’s get this fucking mess cleaned up.” He said referring to Zack’s ruined clothing. 

“Okay…” Zack complied, feeling awkward being held the tall troll, and still processing the swift change in the other’s demeanor.

Mallek smiling went off to his hive carrying Zack, leaving the other trolls beaten and groaning in agony, with their dead boss with his shattered skull. Mallek was different to other purplebloods, he didn’t go around killing other trolls for paint or something tedious, he only killed in self-defense of himself or his friends/crew. Since the areas around the district belonged to individuals, he got caught in fights and wars for territory. He had learned about the alien on the run from subjugglators who wanted his blood, and just happened upon him. But seeing the fearful expression in his eyes, he knew that he wasn’t a threat or a danger, he just lost and scared. Plus he looked so cute with that timid look on his face, it was gonna be difficult for Mallek to just let Zack go now that he had him.


End file.
